how i became a ranger
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: "i dont know"i said "what do you mean dont know"kev said "i found them walking back from school"i said
1. Chapter 1

zaras pov

i was walking home from school beacuse i have just left in yr 9 for weekend thinking of all the stuff i could do when i was at home watch me fav show power rangers samurai play minecraft and just listed to music i am a mega ranger fan my fav colour is pink thats why i like pink rangers while wallking home i saw 2 things in the dirt twinkling i went over to them and brushed the dirt off them i was suprised what they were one was a white samuraizer and the other was a little folding zord of a penguin to i amasement it moved and was pecking my palm of my hands i fliped open the samurizer and it had a symbol for ice on it so i started to play around with it but when i started doing the symbol it came up in white lines as i finished the symbol that was when my whole life changed i woke up in a feild as i got up i dont know why but i did the symbol for ice and said samurizer go go samurai i saw i had morphed into a white ranger with a spinsword by my side i herd people screaming i ran and saw a nighlock"i guess the dojang lessons will pay off then"i wisperd"stop there nighlock"i said he turnd around"no and realy another ranger this is getting impossible"he said "i will stop you from wrecking havoc"i said the other rangers have turned up by know and were going to shout the same as i did but i started fighting the nighlock i brung out my spin sword "snow saber"i said my persnal wepon came into my hands "my singing attracks a bigger crowd than you losers"i said

jay's pov

we got to the fight just to see a white ranger fighting the nighlock all of us have hever herd of a white one"is there a white ranger jayden"kev said "first ive herd of it kev"i said"first new ranger weve never herd of"mia said we watched her fight the nighlock untill she was knocked into a tree i pulled out my fire smasher and sent the nighlock home the white ranger got up and we de morphed"okay they did pay off then"she said

zara's pov

i swayed a bit but stayed up right i demorphed"jayden mia emily mike and kevin red pink yellow green and blue"i said

"youve cut your arm"emy said"it dont matter"i said i crouched and pulled a med kit out of my bag i disenfected it and winced beacuse it stung lots i put a bandage on my arm then put my hand over the cut and squeesed it tightly i shut my eyes tightly while squeesing my arm then i let go of my arm"how are you a ranger"jay said "i dont know actualy"i said "what do you mean you dont know"kev said"well i was coming home from school i just left for the weekend and a saw the morpher and zord in the dirt and started playing around and did the symbol for ice and i passed out and woke up in a feild and fought the nighlock"i said looking at my morpher i looked at the back and i notices somthing it said property of the wellham family and shiba clan"well who dose it belong to then"mike said"me"i said"your not a samurai tho"kev said "actualy i am i just didnt know it"i said i showed them the engravings on the back"my last name is wellham zara maxien wellham"i said mike bursted into a fit of laghter"maxien realy"he said "well at least its better than your's"i said"dont tell "mike said"mike sophie patching"i said we started laghing mike hung his head in shame"so zara dose your singing atrackt a bigger crowd then the mooggers"mia said"yeah it dose when i was in yr seven my friend ollie was singing in tec i told him he sung the chorus wrong and he told me to sing it and thats how it all started"i said jay smiled at me"well

go on then lets hear it"kev said i sung complicated while going to the shiba house jay opend the gates jii was

waiting for the others"zara welcome to the shiba house"jay said"cool its so big"i said"who is this jayden"jii asked"this jii

is the white samurai ranger zara"jay said"oh anyway traning now"jii said we all paried up emy mike kev mia me jay "be carful zara hes realy strong"mia said"okay"i said we started sparing clashins sword's we each threw massive attack's at eachother and we both blocked that 5 mins was filled with flips jumps and clashing swords at the end i sweeped my leg he jumped over it when he landed my sword went straight into his leg i won i took down jayden shiba"i won i took down jayden shiba on my first try"i said the others looked amazed"rangers time to prepare for diner"jii said after that we went to our rooms i went for a walk around the house i kept on pinching my self thinking this was a dream it was getting cold so i went in to my room and got my laptop out of my bag beacuse on word pad i had my virtual diary i started typing in it

"dear diary today was amasing i AM A POWER RANGER no kidding in traning today i beat jayden on my first go poor kevin he couldnt im a white ranger i bet beacuse im the new'st addition to the team the nighlocks will be after me oh yea i might as well tell mia about her secret love sick admirer spike i like the team but kev's a bit grouchy around me i hope he lightens up im so suckish at spelling mikes funny and cool emy is funny and cute they both love eachother jay is a serious leader that wants to get the job done right there and then witch is great i swear from now on i will try to protect them with my heart im so happy this is the family i never had"someone knocked at the door "come in"i said i saved the laptop and shut it down"hey were all gonna watch a movie in the common room wanna come"jay said"i would love to"i smiled i got off my bed and walked down the hallway"were's mia"i asked"she's in the kitchin"emy said i figured this would be the best time to tell her"hey mia can i talk to you"i said"sure whats up"she said"you have a friend called spike dont you"i said"yeah why whats up with him"she said"he is in love with both of you"i said"what do you mean by that"she said"he loves you but his heart belongs with the pink ranger"i said"lets just watch the movie we went

and sat on the sofa and was watching the movie i tryed to focus on it but my my mind kept on replaying today's events i slowly fell asleep while doing so i kinda sliped and fell on jay he just put his arm around me protectivly he layed me on my bed then kissed my forehead then left the next moring i was expecting to wake up in my bed in my home with my family but i woke up still at the shiba house it 6:30 traning started at 7 so i had some time to my to my self i went into the common room and brought out my phone i looked at my pics it had some of my only friends and my parents i tear went down my face jay looked threw the door and saw my tear streaked face then he left i went to traning without breakfast outside there was a big tree with a long branch in view of the house i put how to save a life on my phone on repeat i climed up the tree and got on to the branch and started to do chin ups the other samurai were at breakfast"were's zara"jay said"i dunno"emy said they could here the music in the backround they all left the table and went outside and saw me doing my chin ups the gap sensour sounded i droped and fell on my feet we all ran inside jii brought out the map it wasnt in this country it was in england in basingstoke infact he sent us to were the nighlock was attacking he was attacking my school it was called everest we ran there he was terrizing some kids in my year who hate

me we ran to him"HEY NIGHLOCK stop terrorizing my friends"i shouted the nighlock stoped hurting and turned to us

the kids noticed me "ha ha she's going up agenst a monstor like that i bet she loses"harry said"i bet you a 10 note"paul said SAMURIZER GO GO SAMURAI i shouted doing the symbol for ice while running i transformd in front of there eyes SPINSWORD i yelled and ran over and slashed the nighlock he slashed me back i flew a few feet the others had morphed we had a verry wild fight but he got me on the floor the kids were gwaking at me the nighlock put his foot on my chest"now white ranger i will kill you"he said"im down but not out for the kill" i said i pushed him off me now teachers and other sutdents came out to watch i jumped up SNOW SABER my wepon came into my hands i ran at full speed towards the nighlock and did the last big slash he fell and grew mega "ready guys"jay said"ready"we all said

LIONZORD MEGAMODE POWER TURTLEZORD MEGAMODE POWER DRAGONZORD MEGAMODE POWER APEZORD MEGAMODE POWER BEAR ZORD MEGAMODE POWER PENGUIN ZORD MEGAMODE POWER we all made the megazord and defeated the nighlock we were still morphed when i was grabed from both sides i looked and there were moogers at my side i tryed to move but i couldnt"ZARA GET OUTTA THERE"some kids yelled they could see that i was struggling to move a idea poped into my head i jumped and splitt kicked them just as we went threw a gap they took me to a werehouse were dayu was i auto de-morphed she grabed my kneck"what do we have

here a new ranger"she threw me into a wall a mooger grabed me by the arm and twisted it behind my back it hurt he did it tighter i had tears in my eyes"please please stop it im beging you it hurts"i pleaded tighter my arm would break that was just what the moogger did we all herd a SNAP "AHHHHHHH"i screamed the moogger let go of it floped to the floor i was wimpering she kicked me in the face"pucker up sweety your gonna cry for the sanzu river"dayu said i stopd crying she gave me a kick to my gut i tried to stand she just kicked me again i doubled over she steped on my broken arm"AHHHHH STOP STOP IT"i cryed out in pain she kicked me in the face again she brought out her shamis and started to slash me i then shut up the mooggers picked me up and threw me into a gap i landed in the common room of the shiba house i had brusis on my face a broken and bloody arm as well as brusis and marks on my stomach along with bad cuts and a black eye i landed infront of the others it scared them to death i fell on my knees"help me"i wisperd then fell on my chest i was brought into the infermery and was uncontios for some days when i woke up my arm was almost healed and my brusis were gone i was starving so i went to make some toast the others were traning before breakfast they came in to see me stuffing my face with toast"what ive been out a couple of days im hungry"i said the others just burst out in laghter after breakfast my phone rang"hello"i said"omg zara the monstors there IN the school

playground"my friend charlote said the gap sensour went i could hear screaming kids"its back at the school"jii said i was already out the door we got to the school to see charlot about to ger slashed SAMURIZER GO GO SAMURAI i morphed ran and pushed charlote out the way then destroyed the moogger when it came to the nighlock he was in the carpark the kids were safety of the school the others ran up to me and we destroyed in with the quintripple strike then we destroyed the megamonstor everyone was claping loudly for us we demorphed i was tooken down by my best friend jack he pined me to the ground"now how about that match"he said okay then watch this"i said i rolled oved and pinned him to the ground the kids and the other rangers were watching it was brutal he was good but not as good as jayden or the others but they had more experience than me when fighting i pinned him down to the ground"so i win then jack"i wisperd "i bet your not faster than the fastest person in the school"he wisperd"and who would that be"i wisperd"me"jack said"okay then to the top of the hill"i said we both got up and then we rushed off half the school was cheering for jack and the other half was cheering for me i was behind jack beacuse i gave him a 2second head start so i started to speed up and i jumped at the top and beat him so we walked back down and started talking"so how did you become a ranger"he said"guys we have to get back mentor has a suprise"jay said i just looked at jack the gave him a

peck on the cheek jay had a hint of jellosy on his face then ran into the car and we drove off when we got back to the shiba house there were 6 hidded disks on the table"we have a new power at our disposle"jii said"i will keep the tigre zord"jay said"the sword fish zord goes to kevin and the beatle goes to mike the falcon goes to"jii said"emy the wolf zord goes to mia and then the deer zord goes to zara"jay said i walked over to jii"hey can i make dinner tonight its a supprise"i said"sure it would be a change"jii said"guys i cooking diner dont come in its a suprise"i said i went into the kitchin and started cooking while preparing i could see mikes head pop around the corner"MIKE GO AWAY"i yelled i got my samurizer out and baricaded the door the others went to traning the smell of the food was drifting out to them

i put on the radio on and the song drive by came on i started singing the others came around and looked threw the window at me i was singing while cooking i was in perfect harmony i was rushing around i finished the main course i put the plates with the food on in the oven to stay hot then i started on the desert i was making pancake's with caramell sauce and sugar i got the plates out of the oven and un-barricaded the door and set the plates on the table"DINERS READY"i shouted they all sort of drifted into the room with the delichios sent in there noses we all sat down and diged in the expresion's on there faces were extreamly funny after the diner i got up"were are you going"mike asked me"well

i did make pudding duuuh"i smiled"WHAT PUDDING ASWELL"they almost yelled i laghed and walked into the kitchin and brung out the pudd the next day i went out for a walk i sensed someone after me i was walking faster and i looked behind me it was my brother" hi bob"i yelled he ran after me i ran to the shiba house the others in the common room talking i ran in and my brother tackled me to the floor"whose bom now fish monger "he said we fight all the time he was squishing me"GET OFF ME YOUR SQUISHING ME"i yelled the others looked over to me and saw a boy pining me to the ground he got off"stupid bob"i wisperd"what was that"he said i ran and he ran after me"im sorry "i yelled he put me in a lock were my arms were behind my back and brought me into the common room"i bet its hard being the younger sister then zara"he said"josh please let me go"i pleaded he let me go i hid behind the others i was rubbing my arm "what was that for"i said "you called me bob so you deserved it like the other times "he smiled at the others"wait if your here then weres loll"i said"with mum and dad" the gap sensoure sounded after the fight i went in only to be taken down by josh the others watched at we play fought"sibling love"mike said i got up"what did you say mike"i said "nothing"he said"i will give you 1secs to run or your dead"i said "one" he ran i ran after him jay walked up to josh"did you know your family was samurai"jay said"yeah my sister lauren was supposed to be the white ranger but to her it was exersise but

but beacuse of xandred the morpher and the zord got lost good thing zara found them"josh said they hered a crash in the other room they saw me ontop of mike with her fist on his face"im sorry i wont say it again"mike wailed i got off him and helped him up my brother looked at his watch"hey i gotta go seya"he said he walked off"by bob"i said "so that was your brother then"mia said"sometimes he it such a"jay coverd my mouth but i licked his hand"gross zara"jay wiped his hand on mike's jumper"HEY"mike said everyone was laghing"ACHOO"i snezed the gap sensour went again we ran towards the battle we morphed and started fighting"guys the new discs"i shouted "right"everyone said we destroyed the mooggers when it came to the nighlock that was somthing diffrent he looked like a teddy he was fast "who's secret should i reveal first how about you pink"he said me and jayden only had secret's he went to jayden "you are crushing on somone in the team"jayden was blushing then he came to me"lots secrets"he said i was slashing "you like justin beiber"he said"USED TO i used to like him"i said while slashing "people hate you"he said"yeah they push me into walls"i said"your best friend angel hates you"he said"okay thats the last straw"i ran at him but hewas fast"she likes maria more than you"he said tears were forming in my eyes"everyone hates you"he said "jordan knows your a bit*h"he said i stoped slashing"i finaly broke a ranger"he said he came to me"your not the white ranger thats your sister"he said

i stood there"you have learning dificalties like dispraxia and hypermobility syndrome"he said i droped my sword the others looked at me"your a tomboy not like all of the other girls"he said i looked at the others"you want to kill yourself "he said the others looked at me"looks like im drying out ill be back for your secrets"he said i just ran off i ran to a giant feild i curled up into a ball and cryed somone came over to me he had a sword and a thin white jacket on it was decker "are you alright"he said"no your decker arnt you"i said i wiped my eyes"yeah whats wrong i wont hurt you"he sat down "a nighlock was reveling our secrets he said lots of mine until he said i wanted to kill my self wich it a lie then he left"i said"ZARA"i saw them at the top of the hill"i better go"i got up he did aswell"wait whats your name"he said"zara zara wellham"i smiled and ran up towards the others my smile faded when kev looked at me"why was you talking to him"he pointed to decker"actualy he started talking to me"i said i walked off when i was out of sight i ran to the shiba house and grabed my skate bord and went to the skate park the others were looking for me when they found me i was the only one there they watched me skate ramps i stoped at the top of one of the ramps someone threw a rock with a note

on the ramp i slid down the ramp got the note and read it it said"give up your humanity to the nighlocks so the humans around you will stay safe or they will be destroyed"i put the note in my pocket and threw the stone back were it came

from


	2. Chapter 2

"IM NOT GIVING UP MY HUMANITY TO NIGHLOCK"i yelled with tears in my eyes i got blasted back by the nighlock from earlier i flew into a tree and got up"your hated even by teachers"he said"your just a gossip arnt you"i said i morphed and started slashing him he said one of my secrets i stood still and waited for him to come closer to me then i destroyed him both lives i sat with my back to the others thinking they wouldn't wanna talk to me any more"zara were not mad at you "jay said kev made a sign that he was mad emy jumped and slaped him on the back of the head they

all came over to me and gave me a big hug"im so happy to have you guys as friends right now"i said they laghed then let go of me i fell to the ground someone hit me in the neck with a knock out dart after waking up at home i went to my room and put some music on then went to get a drink my phone rang"hello"i said "hi you going to the thing today"mich said "yeah im not missing out on a tornamant"i said mike and kevin were listning to me"great see you at 7"he said"7"i said then i got a drink went to my room and played share it maby i was jumping and dancing jay banged on the door i was so scared i fell and hit my head"come in"i said he came in and saw me sitting on the floor with my hands rubbing my head i got my samurizer out"SYMBOL POWER ICE PACK"i yelled and put the ice pack on my head"sorry were gonna go out somwere wanna come"he said i looked at the time"okay but i need to go to town"i said he left i was

packing some tins deck's and cards into it along with a binder in my bag then left with the others when we got into town it was 6:50 i went to waterstones but the they followed me i went up stairs and sat down there were lots of people for the tornamunt"okay is the people here for the yu-gi-oh tornamunt"she said"YEAH" it than began i was duling zeth and after 3 battles he won 1 i won 2 so then i was facing dan he was so anoying i won i dont know how i keep wining im not that good at this game at all in the break we hered screaming and raced down stairs i saw mooggers and a nighlock my brother came up to me and wisperd in my ear"go get'em make a great show"i nodded and steped forward mitch held me back i hit him he let me go"stop right there nighlock"i said"oh what are you gonna do to me"he said"THIS"i said SAMURIZER GO GO SAMURAI i morphed"MOOGGERS"he said the others were watching me fight"not a big fan of yu-gi-oh then hey nighlock"i said i finished the mooggers and went onto the nighlock i was flung back into a sighn the monstor left and i demorphed and left then went home while i the forrest i was ambushed but got saved by a gold ranger"antonio garcia"i smiled he demorphed jay rang me i put it on speaker"quick a battle by were you are"he said i ended the call we both morphed"wait what is you name prety lady"he said"call me zara"i said we ran to the battle the others were on the floor demorphed and a nighlock there"hey nighlock"antonio yelled we ran in for the battle after

the battle i was barly able to stand"hey you did good antonio"i said we went home i went on my facebook my coison jamie made a comment saying that"at 8:00 stop what you are doing put music on and just dance dance until you cant take it then post back here saying you done it"i took that into consideration and then went to bed the next morning i had breakfast and put my i pod with headphone's on with a watch and went to traning i kept looking at my watch waiting for the time when it hit the time i droped the traning stick and put my music on and started jumping around while signing i unpluged my ipod and the music rang loud it was black eyed peas mia and emy joined in to then the boys did jii came out chuckled then went back in kev went in angry for how "inapropreot"i was he cant take a joke can he we all layed on the floor of the outside dojo after dancing our breath out i got up"were are you going"mia said"i have to reply to jamie saying i started dancing at 8:10"i said i replyed to him then went to the others i put my head phones back in i watched them playing gamed in the common room exept from kev drunk by edsheeran came on i was siging again the others

the others smirked at me suddnely i got a massive slap round the back of my head i fell on the floor and hit my head on the sofa i looked up and saw kevin fire in his eyes"KEVIN"mia helped me up i let go of them "what was that what did i do to you"i shoved him he stumbled"your NOT a ranger your a WANNABE"he yelled i got mad at him did the best

thing i thought of i kicked him in the hard"if im a wanna be then im related to mia no im a wellham wellham do i need to dumb it down"i said"just GET out of this home and dont come back"he said"JACKASS"i got my coat and ran out the

door in tears the others were looking for me but couldnt find me thinking i would come back later they went back in but i didnt go back i left the shiba house but kept the phone and zord and got a job as a steward at planet ice i changed a lot over 10hr i dyed my hair red i got taller and i build up mucle i went to work the day they all came for iceskating i chose this place as my job beacuse my power is ice i was skating around untill somone needs my help the others started moving i smirked beacuse they didnt know me i slaped kev behind the head and went off fast he looked over but cant see anyone some minits later me and the others were the only one's skating so now it was ok to do dance moves jumping twisting and all that the music was still playing drunk was playing i sing when it plays and i cant resist but i didnt want them finding out it was me but i did sing i notice the mia did know it was me others didnt i ran and picked up mia it took her by supprise then put her down and started laghing i got off the ice for a minit and got a drink of cold coke then went back on the ice mia didnt say to the others while skating mooggers came out of a gap skidding to a stop"get out the way let us handle it"kev said"i made a promiss to myself i would protect you guys with all my life now it will come

true"i skated and pulled out my sword and didnt stop fighting i stop and put my sword on my sholder mooggers exploded kev got his angry face on jay huged me my shift ended we went home kev is still angry with me i got my diary up"omg kevin is a toatl JACKASS i hate him so much i had fun at yugioh saw my peeps i won games it was so cool today i stoped traning at 8 and started dancing and siging the others joined in not kevin see jackass then i started siging indors everyone exept kev were playing a game i started siging drunk and he came and hit me round the back of the head really hard i fell to the floor he partly kicked me out the house i hit my head preety bad bad i still feel tipsy"i went to bed the morning i woke up with bed hair and didnt wanna train my head hurts like hell i looked in the mirror had big bump on my head"EMILY"i yelled she came running in i held my head"do we have any frozen peas"i said"ill go get them"she smiled she came back with it i put it on my head then got changed then went into the common room to see the others talking to jii i still had the peas on my head"hey guys"i said jii put his hand up to my face and was talking to kevin the others were watching him"go talk to her"jii said"no she can screw it"kev said he came and shoved me out the way i fell and the back of my head hit the corner of the table i lyed there bleeding jay picked me up and took me to the infermery they cleaned up my head and i woke up from the gap sensour i got out of bed and ran to the fight it was

yamoir the others were there mike and emy were coughing on the floor then kev went down that left jayden and mia they went down after getting hit with the gas they were all coughing"come on nighlock"i said he rushed at me we were

fighting"no zara dont"jay said me and the nighlock stoped away from eachother i held my sword "lets see how well you fight after my gas"he sprayed his gass at me"no zara"jay said"get outa there"mike said i stood there bracing for impact the gas hit me i stood still the gass cleard i was fine but my face was red under my visor"ha im not effeced your gas"i said he left i demorphed and left for the shiba house i went straight into the kitchen and got a big glass of water then splashed my face i cooled down i wiped my face then went to train i could hear the others talking i listend in"how is she immune to the gas and we arnt"mike said"she hasnt got a power and we dont know about does she"mia said i came in the room with soup5 bowls"i dont have a power in my childhood i got used to being in realy stinky rooms"the gap went off again i ran out of the house and destroyed the nighlock with a broken wrist i didnt tell the others about it beacuse i didnt want them to worry about me but i told jii he put a red cast on my hand the others were fine it was until we were traning i tried to keep it from them but a arrow was shot and i fell on my back it almost hit me my arm was in pain i cradled it they saw my arm i got up and read the note on the arrow it said"white ranger i chalenge you to a dule when your arm has fully heald in 5/6 days"dayu i started at the note and then looked at my arm still in a cast i crumpled the paper and had a look of saddness on my face i put the paper in my pocket got my kendo sword and started traning hard the others looked

bewilderd i was swety my arm healed i packed a bag full of some food and drink and went to the front door jayden stoped me jii saw us he motioned the others to come over and watch"were are you going now"he said"away from here for the day"i said"why on your own"he put a hand on my sholder"look you have to dule decker i have to dule dayu you happy now"i said i ran out the door they followed me i went into a feild and saw dayu i got my water out and walked to her"you came"she turned to me"yeah i never back down"i said"your friends have came "she said"i know but i am sure they dont interfear"i got out my morpher and did a symbol they couldnt come closer to us i turned to her"if i win you have to become a nighlock and serve xandred"she said"if i win you will never terroize the human beighs on this planet plus you have to say shut up noodle face to octaroo everyday"i said i smiled then got my sword we started to fight it was a big battle i took quick sips at my water to keep my stamina up we slidaway from each other i then morphed and got my snow staff then we started fighting again she got me on the floor"ha i win"she said "not quite yet"i put my staff into dayu's chest she turned into dust and got up and stopd the symbol and got my bag then looked were dauy once stood then went home i saw a packege at the door i picked it up beacuse it had my name on it i shook it lightly i heard somthing in the box i took it in the common room and sat down i took it out the wrapping and opend the box i saw a

note it said"i was told to give this to you passed down from geniration's now it is finaly yours keep it safe and use it wisely"it was a white disk i put it on my sword the others have sat down i spun it and it came to life a vidio of a white ranger came into view"you have unlocked the power of the white batilizer armor and its zord i have put my faith in you zara"it dissipeared i got up and got a arcive and looked up the armor"the white batilizer armor was created by the first ever white ranger it has the power of strength and speed and can cut threw anything"i said i looked at the disk days went passed and it came to christmas it didnt look like a white one this year i could hear mike complaining i draged him out side"look it will snow this year i will make it"i said"realy"he smiled"yes watch"i said i got my samurizer out and started doing a symbol then it got colder and it started to snow"im sorry for the people at beach"i said we went inside and put a jumper on"guys its snowing"emy said i smiled the gap sensour went it was at the cliff side we morphed while running there dayu and serrator were on the ledge and xandred came out of a gap he sent slashes at us i dived out of the way but the others got hit jayden started fighting xandred but got hit into a wall the others did the quitripple slash but he shot them they all demorphed on the ground i looked at them then rememberd my promiss and the armor i stood infront of the others "xandred we will stop you"i said then got the disk and spun it on my sword the armor appered on my body i got into a

stance he shot me but i ran and it hit the wall i ran in circles around xandred then shot him he started to dry up he hit me twice but i got him more then he got me i ran straight at him and plunged my sword in his chest he fell to his knees but looked at me made a fist and punched me i flew straight into the wall slid down it and demorphed x went back to the neatherworld i cant belive i almost defeated him i lyed on the floor mike ran over to me and checked for a puls he found none jay ran over"i know how to do cpr move mike"he said he pinched my nose tiled my head and put his mouth to mine and started breathing then started pushing on my chest everyone started to tear up even kev a little emy and mia got there samurizers out"symbol power heal"they said my arm started moving i started coughing i woke up "JAY"i yelled and shot up i banged heads with him and banged my head on the floor i held my head in my hand i had a ringing in my ears it went away"your not dead"i said i looked at my crossed feet"you were the closest to dying zara"mike said i looked up and smirked"i know"i got up and leaned agensed the wall"it looked like you almost killed him"mia said"you got guts kid"kev smiled jay wisperd in my ear"will you go out with me" "yes"i said we went back to the shiba house to find a girl there jay looked shocked"lauren what are you doing here"he said"your his big sister you look like my big sis"i said she looked at me then at antonio walk around us it gave me creeps"who are you"she said"im antonio the gold

ranger"he said"im zara the white ranger"i said"get out" she said"what" we said"said get out your not samurai" i went up to her"we almost killed xandred today so you dont wanna kick us off the team"i pointed to me and antonio i then walked in the house the tention was realy high between me and lauren everyone was in the kitchen i went and made a glass of diet pepsi then went to go out when lauren grabed my drink"thanks for making me this"she drank some then spat it back in my face"ugh is this diet" i wiped my mouth"yes"i said she tiped the rest of it on me head then droped the glass on my head it fell on the floor and smashed i ran out of the room crying after i had a shower i walked out of my room lauren was traning so i got my guitar and walked out the door i walked a bit from the shiba house but they could hear me i sat down and was playing my guitar i played part of me by katy when i finished i got angry of how lauren treated me i punched the tree i was laying on i hered a crack i fractured my wrist i got a bandge and wraped my wrist i tryed to sneek back in emy saw me i ran to my room put my guitar under my bed then went for diner i sat down at the table and started eating with everyone lauren was smirking at me after bite's of my food my mouth was on100times fire i got up and ran to the sink and started dinking water lots of it outside we have a big lake the water from the sink was no good i ran and jumped in the lake and stayed under for atleast 2 mins then i got out everyone was looking at me she was

laghing the gap sensour went i morphed and ran to the battle i used the batilizer and got back before the others even morphed my window was open so i climed threw it and sat on my bed jay came in my room and sat next to me"hey whats up"he said"the sky"i said lauren was spying on us"tell me realy"he said"can i smash your sister in the face"i said "look ill talk with her but in the meantime"we started makingout she burst the door open"get the hell off of my brother you bitch"she slapd me round the face i punched her in the gut she ran for me into the common room the others saw her fighting me jay grabed his sister"stop hurting my girlfriend"he said"she isnt your girlfriend she's a slag" lauren said "jay may i"i said"yes you can"he said i made a fist and punched lauren round the face with all my might"i dont care if she has the sealing symbol i can kill xandred by force"i said we all went to bed the next morning we had a day off so we dicided to play games"what about somthing outdors"i said everyone but mike aggried he stayed inside we did some games"hey im gonna get a drink want one"i said a walked in the house"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"i screamed i ran and jumped in jay's arms"whats the matter"he said i pointed in the door way mike was in a black robe with a white mask on and with a fake chainsaw i got off jay and ran after mike i was faster than him he droped the fake chainsaw i grabed his sholder"never do that again"i shouted i sensed a attack i got them in a headlock it was antonio i fliped him

over emy came at me trying to take me down i ducked under her and took her out the next was mia fliped over to me and kicked i got her foot and twisted it she fell to the floor then kev came trying to punch me i dodged and punched him in the chest he stagerd back ji stood with jay"she's really growing up"he smiled"i know"jay said they saw me take on the team we hered the gap sensour we ran to see a micraphone nighlock"ah rangers you will never be better than me to sing"he was singing love me the others pushed me forward "okay"i said i went up to the nighlock"i chalendge you to a singing dule"i said"you cant beat me"he said"oh realy"i said he was singing baby"make it stop" mia said i started singing tenage dream by katy perry "go zara"they said once i finished the song he was defeted me defeated the mega monstor they congradulated me my phone rang "hi"i said "its jack"he cryed"whats wrong "i said "we came to paranorma city on a trip and its my dad" he cryed"okay were are you can you find the shiba house"i said "yeah"he said "ill meet you there"i said i shut my phone and started joging to the house when i got there i found jack there i ran and huged him he was crying on my sholder the others saw us"is he at the hospital"i said he just nodded "look im gonna help your dad your family has helped me so im gonna help yours"i went over to the others"hey i need to go to the hospital call me"i said we drove to the hospital to find his family waiting for us we went into his dads room

he layed there lifelesly i got my samuraizer out"symbol power heal"colour was returning to his face"symbol power heal"his arm twitched and he started to cough"symbol power heal"i said he woke up fully heald i fell into the chair they all started hugging and kissing daron after that they all thanked me in all the hugging jack stood at the balcony"zara your jobs down there"he said"me"i said me and his sister have same name"nighlock"he said i ran and looked down the balcony nighlock were terroizing the people"you might wanna stand back jack"i stood up on the railing and jumped down morphing i landed on the floor and started getting people away then i looked at the nighlock"who are you"i said"i am serrator your worst nightmare"he said"you just look like the natral nighlock"i said"oh but i am much worse that that" he said"nothing my armor cant handle"it came on my body i took a stance the others arived when i started fighting him i jumped and kicked him in the face he threw a energy ball at me i ran and sliced it in half he looked at me"what how"i looked at him"i have the power"i said"but your not as fast as me"he teliported behind me and put his blade to my neck and took me into a gap he bound my legs tight threw me into a cage i just layed down took out my ipod and started singing he got anoyed with me he threw me into a wall i started bleading he kicked me in the tummy then in the face i blacked out he left me there bleading badly i knew the others are coming for me i layed there waiting for them it

felt like days but they got there 10 mins after i blacked out jay was the first to rush to me the others came after they went after serrator mia stayed with me i came to and looked around mia huged me i pushed my self up"zara what are you doing your hurt"she said"its just a litle scratch"i said i morphed took a min to breath then i rushed forward"ahhhh"i slashed serrator then blocked his attack and side kicked him in the belly he flew back into the wall then repeatedly slashed him he started to punch me but i kicked him into a gap i fell into the wall on my back and demorphed jay came over to me"you beat him go to sleep"he picked me up they took me back and put me there to rest i woke up about a hour after that my mobile rung"hello"i said"we have some bad news"she said "what bad news mum"i said"alfie passed away"i bursed in tears"how did he passaway"i said the others came into my room "old age or being a fattie"she said "how could he die if he was fat"i shouted she hung up i cryed even harder the others didnt know alfie was a dog i stoped crying jay kissed me on the head"whats wrong"he said"my dog died"i said the letterbox went i stayed on my bed it was a letter for me jay game it to me i opend it and read it said" dear zara i know what happend with your first dog so hear's a second chance to have a pet look outside"i went saw a cute puppy someone got me a puppy a took it inside"guys we have a new addition to the team"i showed my dog the team has been more happy with the doog

around we all play with it i cant find a name"ive got it" i yelled the others saw me"ill call him grand shogun"i said they laghed the gap sensor went we rushed there dayu and serrator were there with mooggers then came to me"youve been a bad ranger"dayu slashed my chest"and have to have a punishmunt"serrator grabed my neck and lifted me up i cant breath he slashed my legs and punched my face i started bleading i squirmed but couldnt break free a got a couple more slashed to the stomach then she slashed my face like 4 times im gonna have battle scars cool! my face started bleading but they didnt care more mooggers came to stop the others they kept on hurting me when they were done they droped me to the floor i was bleading bad the others finished the mooggers i slowly got up and tryed to walk to jay but after a few steps i cant take it and a went back down on the floor and fainted from blood loss i woke up in my room again i put the radio on live while were young came on i started jumping and singing the others watched me from the door way then i got a sudden pain in my head i stoped everything and stood with my hands on my head with my eyes shut it was a ear peircing sound in my head i opend my eyes and dayu was infront of me but only i could see her she punched me i grabed her wrist the others looked at me like im crazy she got out of my lock and threw me into the others i ran outside and grabed a traning stick and duled her my body still hurt like hell she brought out her shaymish

"zara there is nothing there"they yelled i could barly hear them"you will die today white ranger"dayu said"shut up dayu i will not die"i yelled she cut my traning stick in half i brought out my sword and i pushed her into a tree the others saw a quick flicker of dayu but couldnt be sure if it was her she got me on the floor with her blade to my neck"your time has ended"she wisperd"not yet"i push my legs up she went flying into the tree the leaves came off and showerd her she grabed my neck and lifted me up the others saw me in the air i kicked dayu in the face and i fell to the floor she sliced my stomach i pushed her into a gap i hered that noise again i went down on my knees and put my hands to my head "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh make it stop"i yelled after some mins it did stop i looked up and saw the others looking at me when a blade was at my neck i put my hands up in the air and stood up"turn around"dauy snarled i did"what do you

want with me after that fight"i said"i hear your friends with decker"she said"yes i am friends with decker"i said"well back off hes mine"she said"i HAVE a boyfriend"i droped my hand's she sliced her blade witch was at my neck then went i ran inside and got a massive plaster and a bandage the others saw the blood i patched up my wound then we went to sleep it was months till she returned from december till may 6 month impressive i almost forgot that it was the10th10 more day's till im16yippy jii asked me to go and do the shoping so i went out while the others were traning they heard

some guitar playing from outside they went to see a tall guy playing the guitar"hello"jay said"you must be the other rangers im jamie"he said"how do you know us"the gap sensour went"well be back"mike said they ran to see me fighting a monstor the others helped me dry him out we walked back when i saw jamie standing there i hugged him let go"you finaly visit"i said"hey.. what about that dule then"he said the others watched us dule see me win"good game"he said"okay now what you here for really"i said"ok2things 1when's your birthday again"he said"in 10 day's silly"i smiled" me and my band need somone els in the band for a concert"he said"why me you dont need me i dont wanna sing"i said"why not it will be a improvement"he said"a improvement for what being picked on no i dont care plus ive got the thing coming up i have to train hard for that to finaly get my black and gerry will be happy with me"i said "it dont matter ill just get antonio to play his fish guitar"he walked out"FINE"i stormed inside then went to my room i came out 30mins later in a white traning uniform with a red belt on i walked to the traning ground's and started practising my taekwondo

after i did that i went inside my room and got some canvases out and started painting i painted 9 pictures the first was for jayden it was me and him sitting on the sofa me hugging him being scared with the film we were watching second was for mia it was her and emily with ice cream on her nose third was mike it was a burger on a table with him looking

at it forth was for emy it was her on the floor with her arm's crossed pouting fith was for kev him swimming with his dad sixth was antonio him holding a giant fish seventh was lauren holding her firesmasher looking prowed eight was for jii a pic of the shiba house nineth was me and the other rangers in a group hug when they dried i wraped them in wrapping paper and left them on the table i kept mine in my room then tidyed up then went into the common room and waited for the others when they came in they looked suspitios they called me over they opend there paintings they were amazed i laghed"like them there orignals i bought them"i said"off who"lauren said"off my self"i said they laghed at emy's pic my phone vibrated it said unknown number"hello"i said"hey its ollie"it didnt sound like him"hey whats up"i said"im outside come out"i did and it wasnt him"ahhhhh"he put a gag in my mouth and put a blindfold on dragged me away the others went out and couldnt find me they looked everywere but couldnt find me they went back home i was at a house he took the gag out"who are you"i yelled"a old friend"he laghed"my friend's will find me"i said"but the only way they can do that is by looking into your past and finding out who i am"he left i rememberd that in the archives if somone tried hard they they could send a mind message to the person they truly love so i tried to send one to jayden he was at the house in the common room with everyone els he got a searing pain in his head and heared me talking"jayden you and mia have

to go into my past to find out who kidnaped me he said he is the person who bullyed me the most in everest i cant remember his name btw its not jack please hurry it hurts""okay we will dont worry"he came out of the pain"jii is there a way of looking into somone's past"jay said"yes but only2can go"he said"how is a symbol"jay said jii showed them"okay this is how we find zara mia she told me that we have to go into her past"he said they were transported to my house they watched me sleep but got scared when my dad burst in the room to wake me up after i got dressed i walked to school after being drenched by a car i gave him the finger mia giggled after arriving at school i went to the street"hey guys"i got towl from my bag and dried up"ha ha you got drenched"jack said"and idk"i said"yo bitch was up slag" jordan said to me"oh shut the fu*k up"i pushed him then went to my friend charlie"hi zara"he said"hi" the bell went"cya"i went to tutor and started reading my book"zara 10 minit detention take out those headphones" snook said"WHAT i have no headphones"i yelled"still"she said we went to our next class i had wood tec with jordan and charlie i was sawing my wood when sombody taped my back i turned and jordan slaped me round the face HARD pushed he fell over"ZARA outside now"i started crying and ran out the room and sat down the teacher came out "do you think it is good to push people to the ground"she said"but he slaped me round the face"i showed her the mark they were transported back"i

know who has my girl"jay said they found out were jordan lives then went there the door was open they hered me cry out they slowly creped to see me on the floor hands behind my back with jordan toutching me up and kissing me i bit his lip i stood up and kicked him"its jordan"i hered jay say i skiped with my hands and got the blindfold off my clothes were riped i saw jordan"did you kidnap me so you would go out with me again"i shouted"but fooled you"he said i kicked him and got my hands free"plus did you think you could feel me all over when i have a boyfriend"i punched him in the face he passed out i ran passed the others and out the door and to my space in the park in a big open space i did a symbol that lets me fly i got my guitar and flew sky high to the top of the tallest tree and started singing we are never ever getting back together the others got to the field but couldnt see me while singing i started to cry my tears landed on emy"is it raining"they looked up to see me i started to drift down then settled on the grass still singing to have another blade to my neck i stoped and put my gutiar down i put my hands up and turned to see dayu again with serrator"looks like youve been threw a lot lets make that worse"he said i morphed and blocked there attacked the others couldnt see them but could here swords clashing i got into my armor and blocked them trying to stab serrator sent a explosion when i hit dayu i went flying and landed on my back i slowly got up and breathed i saw them coming

closer to me i blocked serrators hit but dayu hit he straight in the leg i was sent to the floor i moved backwards but they were faster to my left there was a hill then a cliff i remember that im a amasing freerunner theywere almost apon me now they were about to strike i rolled to my left it hurt like hell but i got down the hill thinking wether to jump off the cliff into the sea im a great swimmer no joke but i think im better than kev who knows the 2 were slowly walking down the hill so i jumped"ZARA NO"jay screamed"ZARA"mia yelled i hit the surface of the water and i swam under the cliff i knew it was risky but i had to jump to not get killed breathing hevely i could hear dayu and serrator cussing swimming to the beach i was bleading the salt water stung like hell every move was searing pain i couldnt take it i found my self in my room 1day later i was fully heald it was halloween i went and got a school girl costume me and the others went to the party jay came over to me"zara we need to talk"he said"your breaking up with me arnt you"i said"i dont think its working out"he said"it dont matter if its not working out its fine with me"i smiled he went to mia and said somthing to her she kissed him they started dancing i looked around and noticed jake a really hot boy looking at me after the games most people left it was me jake cris and andrew not counting the adults we started dancing it was like10:00 we helped pack

up after that i said buy and went outside jake came out after me"g-get of me"i couldnt breath the nighlock let me drop to the floor jake hid behind a wall"so pinky iv been sent by dayu to dispose of you"he brought out his dagger"not today"i wisperd people came out and saw us he brought his dagger down and a bright light blinded peoples eyes the nighlock steped back"NO ZARA"jake shouted when the bright light fayded they saw a white ranger "now its time for you to die nighlock"i rushed forward plungeng my sword in his chest he got me in the back i could feel the blood driping down my spine he went into dust i demorphed jake ran over and picked me up i passed out he ran me to his house he cleaned my back up put a new shirt on me and let me sleep i woke up like a hour later in a place iv never been before i was in a bed jake came in the room with some toast and tea"hey you ok now you took a bad beating"he said i tried to sit up but i was in to much pain"were am i"i said"your at my place you passed out after that fight"he said i could feel my cheeks burning up"thanx"i said"there is somthing i need to tell you"he said"what is it"i could see him blushing"iv really like you since we met i mean really like"he said"same here"we started at eachother he leaned in and kissed me we started to make out he planted kisses down my neck and gave me a mark we fell asleep in eachother's arms we woke up next morning we had food and he gave me a lift home i saw the others and jii at the door my back

was still in pain he came and opend the door for me i slowly got down he hugged me my arms were around his neck his were at my waist we had out heads together he kissed me"ill call you"he said"ill be waiting"i said he left i looked to the others jii looked furios he orderd me in the common room as i walked he saw my love mark i sat down"what is that on your neck"he said i blushed a bit"were were you last night"i started to get a pain in my back"and why were you KISSING HIM"jii yelled i stood up it hurt tho"if you wanna know after the party i was attacked and jake took me to his house he helped me"i showed my back the bandage blood was still seaping in"yesterday jay broke up with me to got out with mia and jake admitted he loved me we kissed he gave me the mark"i said mike looked at jay "we fell asleep we woke up today had breakfast then he drove me here"i yelled i had tears in my eyes beacuse of my back emy came and hugged me everyone looked at jay i got emy off me and went to walk out of the house"zara break up with him or hand over your morpher"jii growled"no this is my property"i shouted then stormed out of the house my back hurt more than ever now when i was away from the house i forgot that i needed specific stuff from my room so i ran back in and didnt got passed the others but i did when going out of the house i had my bag on my back i glared at jii and went to the front door before i could get it open i felt jii's heavy hands on my sholder i shoved him away"no i have a taekwondo

compition to get to"i said and slamed the door shut when i walked out i walked to my apartment and got ready i know they were tracking me by my morpher who cares i walked to the stadiom were it was held i was sat on a chair waiting i saw the others grab some seats with the great view it was my turn to fight i put on my headgear and body armor and bowed to my oponent by back hurt more than ever now but all i wanted was my black belt it was 1:1 so far one more poing and i win i was exited untill a nighlock came up me and my apponent stayed the thers didnt morph to help me under jii's order's"get out of here quick"he did i made a stance most of the crowd didnt move the monstor charged at me i throw'ed him over my sholder he got up and punched me in the back"AH"i cryed out in pain blood started getting into my uniform now i took it off to reveal some shorts and my bandages they covered my breast's so i didnt care the blood was clearly visible now i started fighting i was getting slower from the pain i fliped jumped and ducked hits but he kneed me in the belly then hit me in the back i tried to get up he pushed me back down he rolled me over away from

him i struggled to get up the pain was at its peak i pulled out my morpher and morphed the crowed gasped but i did somthing make my team gasp i pulled out the shark disk and transformed but he still beat me i layed there on the floor bloody back de-morphed the rangers looked at me jay got a call from jii"guys you kneed to get back here" jii said"what about zara she isnt moving"someone burst threw the doors the crowd was gone it was jake he ran to me "why dont you help her"he got my morpher"we arnt aloud"mike said"fine i will do it"he said he did the symbol for heal then picked me up jerry came running in"wait before you take her home give her this"he handed jake a black belt"thanx jerry she will be happy"jake took me back to his house he put new bandages on my back and got my uniform back to white i healed round jakes he let me go home when i felt ready i sat by the oak tree on the feild outside the shiba house i looked at my feet i could hear the other's walking by so i started to sing better off this way by a day to remember they saw me

I wonder if you'll notice, if they lock me up and throw away the key

Try to be open minded, you've got a lot to learn in the ways of me

You've always got to say something,

I'm none of your concern but you won't listen at all

You know i'd rather say nothing, and just be proud of myself

for tearing down these walls.

When you fall I'll be the only one who looks away

When you call I'll be the first to tell you I can't stay

It's all over, I've found a better way to help keep you from me, I'm better off this way

Wo-oh, wo-oh

I'm better off this way

Wo-oh, wo-oh

You gotta keep this coming, tell me like you know it but you don't know nothing , your call.

We can settle this like gentlemen, or meet me at the back to end it all inside again.

My whole life's been waiting, ever since I can remember

Been antisapating your fall, and don't let me be a long while

Can't let go of my life till I know you're done.

When you fall I'll be the only one who looks away

When you can I'll be the first to tell you I can't stay

It's all over, I've found a better way

To help keep you from me, I'm better off this way

Wo-oh, wo-oh

I'm better off this way

Wo-oh, wo-oh

You Want It, You've got It

You've always been such a waste of time

You Want It, You've got It

A friend of your's is no friend of mine

You Want It, You've got It

When will you act your age

You Want It, You've got It

You're the reason things have to change

Wo-oh, wo-oh

You're the reason things have to change

Wo-oh, wo-oh

When you fall I'll be the only one who looks away

When you can I'll be the first to tell you I can't stay

It's all over, I've found a better way

To help keep you from me, I'm better off this way

Wo-oh, wo-oh

I'm better off this way

Wo-oh, wo-oh

I'm better off this way


	3. Chapter 3

i stood up

and wiped a tear from my eye and put my hand's in my pocket's and just laghed"i neather have lasting friend's do i"i laghed again"im such a loser even for a ranger"my phone rung i picked it up"hello"there was silence"hello"i said again a few seconds later somone screamed into the phone and making me throw my phone as far as i could throw it and hold my ears i went loking for my phone a while later and found it and turned it off"ok that was desturbing"i said and sliped my phone into my pocket and saw decker i walked over to him"hi"i said"hello"he said we talked a bit before it got dark"i should be going"i stood up"i know a faster way home for you"he said"how"i said"close your eyes"he said in second's i felt being picked up and rushed to the shiba house he put me down i could see the guy's watching me from the window i hugged decker"thank you"i said"your welcom"in second's he was gone i stood there a moment before seeing a letter in the post box for me from jake i walked inside and sat down in the common room the other's listend from the door way"dear zara im sorry that have to say this but i moving to america for life so im breaking up with you..."

i said the other's were in shock"hmp jackass i cant even keep a proper relationship way to go zara youre never gonna get a proper boyfriend get married and have kid's"i said i shoved the letter in the bin and sighed"i dont even deserv to be here i being hunted by2of my villans for who know's what reson and have beed dumped2times now im just pathetic

arnt i"i said"there are so manny thing's wrong with me my team and jii hates me for standing up for true love only to be dumped why do i do this sort of stuff"i said"plus why am i talking to my self ah i dont know maby ill make them dinner then go to bed and nether come out"i walked to the kitchen and made dinner and put it on the table then went to bed i woke up in the morning i cleared the sleat from my eyes i got dressed and went downstairs i saw mia in the kitchin"hi mia"i said"zara is your back fine now"she said"a lot better thanx"i said"i saw what happend yester day"mia said "what happend"i said"you getting all up close with decker"mia giggled"he is a friend and wouldnt want to go out with me"i said we walked into the common room and talked untill i walked outside to have a bucket of freezing water tiped on me and they had ice in it the ice banged my head making me dizzy"ARR"i screamed in stress i hered laghing "mike"i said and grabed my head in pain i sat on the floor soaking wet with a massive headache i got changed and looked at the calander it was may the 19th i was dancing in my mind beacuse it's my birthday tomorrow the others saw me loking at the calender and jumpind a bit"yesss"i said"ah i have to get my mom a present her bday is 4 day's after its my bday tomorow yay"i said and walked i hinted to them about today i went out and got my mum a present and waited all day and then went into my room be called out by the alarm i raced to see dayu serrator and a nighlock"come out nighlock

nighlock"the others yelled"oh god"i said"zara whats wrong"mike said"3agensed1is that realy fair dayu"i said "well we will be able to take you down now"they could hear dayu"well im more stronger and faster than i was"i said as she charged i swiftly moved but bumped into mia"hey i can see them"she said"you can see them now"i said"toutch the others zara"i did they could now see them the others took on serrator and the nighlock i had dauy all to my self"its just you and me white ranger"she said we were in a massive battle when we blew eachother away into a wall and into the neather i powerd down just before i hit the wall so my bare skin got riped and broken as i slamed into the wall and it broke under my weight"arrrrr"i moaned in pain i arched my stomach in the air as i felt blood drip down my head and onto my back i didnt want to open my eyes but i did i saw brick's i tryed to get up but i was beried dust started getting into my lung's"ZARA"emy yelled and they tryed to get me up but the air was getting thin and i passed out they finaly got all the brick's off me and fought i was dead"move"decker came out of a gap the others did as told he kneeled infront of me and did the kiss of life i started coughing i stoped coughing and opend my eyes to see a pair of brown one's i smiled and hugged decker"thank you you saved me"i wisperd"your welcom"he wisperd when we brok apart he brushed a bit of dirt off my cheek and started at me kev coughed i blushed decker smiled and helped me up but when

he pulled me up he used so much force that i came up so fast that we kissed we were both had wied eyes mia brung out her camra and took a few shots then we broke the kiss time went by so fast that in fast motion decker picked me up and ran off he placed me outside the shiba house the others were behind us i stood he kissed me passionetly then ran off my eyes closed as i fell back and hit the ground i woke up around next morning i was exited beacuse i was officioly 16 i put on my best clothes and walked out smiling i saw the others in the common room talking"hey guy's"i said"hey"they said i frowned they knew it was my birthday i sniffed aand ran out the room and leaned agensed the wall still listning"what she sad about we didnt do nothing"the letter box went i walked and got the post out there was one letter for mia and the rest were for me along with some box's i went back into the common room and chucked the letter to mia and sat on my stool and opend up my first letter"happy birthday zara its your long awatied sweet sixteen have a happy day jamie"i said i got the£5 out then opend the next one"hey sis your finaly a adult good luck with life and kick ass happy 16"i said and got money a single tear went down my cheek"was up zara it's josh happy birthday im sorry i have to work today but i will give you your pressent tomorrow lots of love"some more tear's came down"hey sweety its

your parent's happy bday we wish you luck"there were2more letters and box's i opend a box it had car key's and a note"pick up your car today at harrold's garage love dad and mom"i looked shocked i opend a letter and shook it money came out"its jourdan"was all i read before i riped it into shread's and put it into the bin i opend the other box it had the new one direction cd take me home and cd the fray how to save a life along with the full sonic underground season"oh my god"i breathed and opend the other letter"meet me at the park i have a supprise for you happy bday.d"

i said i got up and started for the door singing how to save a life as soon as i left the other's got to work on my party i walked to the park to find decker in human clothes we had a fun day out untill we were back at the shibe house"this was the best ive ever had"i unlocked the door"i have to go now bye"he left"bye..."i steped into the dark cold house waiting for my friend's to jump out flip the light's on and shout happy birthday but it never came"this is the worst birthday ever"i mutters as i walked into my room to cry but as i did i was pulled out by the gap sensour i ran to the map with everyone els they saw my tear's we ran to see a ordinary nighlock"so it's your birthday today then happybirthday from master xandred"he said and circled us"well tell him thanx"i said"he got you a card"he threw a card that would

explode at us"well i would like to return it to the sender"i swung my sword and the card hit the nighlock and exploded i then went to walk away from the group when emy out her hand on my sholder"this way not that way"she said"i wanna go home"i said"well you wont if you follow us"jay said"well you forgot my birthday and with all the hint's you still didnt get it"i mutterd they started pushing me in a direction i closed my eyes and let then lead me i felt a door close behind me and music started playing as i opend my eyes people jumped out"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZARA"they screamed tears of joy came down my cheek's"thanx guys this is the best birthday ever"the curtain's parted and the reble rockers appered"this is one for the birthday girl"terry said they started singing every day fun my birthday went so fast that i woke up the next day with present's still wraped so i opend them i got a art set some pencils and pen's i walked into the hallway to here jay talking to someone i decided to go to my fav restraunt where they have kareoke i sat down and ordered my food when i was eating2guys came beside me"babe sandwige"one said and they slamed into me"well doc chad what has the pactiont got"ryan said"she has got chad and ryan syndrome"chad said"actualy ive got hyper mobility syndrome"i said and went to eat my food the people singing finished"hey we will be back in a min"the dj said "so what's up babe"both of them toutched my ass"the sky star's"i said"hey let me buy you a soda"ryan said"no thanx

my mate's are gonna get here soon anyway"i said"hey why dont you get up and sing"chad said"fine then i will"i walked up to the dj"ill sing take a hint"i said"grovy"dj said the music started i grabed the mic the others came in as i sung

La La la la la la la

La la la la la la la

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like

I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right

I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the-

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop

And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

What about "no" don't you get

So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested

It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and

Open my eyes and

You'll be gone

One

Get your hands off my—

Two.

Or I'll punch you in the—

Three.

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

I am not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

Woah!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

i set the mic down then went back to my food just as the other's went to come over ryan and chad kissed both of my cheek's i droped my fork and slaped both of them around the face and pushed them then punched both of them in the lip's and put a finger to my lip's"i said i would punch you in the lip's"and i left the restraunt with them running after me with the gang as i stoped to take a breather ryan came and got me up agensed a wall"naughty girl arnt you"he smiled a sick smiled at me chad came up behind him"yeah you are a really bad girl"he said"err get off me you sick perv's"i said

"we arnt pervs we just like hot girl's"they said"yeah and follow them untill you somthing unforgivible"i said and got out there grip and ran to the shiba house and stayed away from the place again i woke up the next day and started training out on the ground's whilding my kendo sword i started practising on the dummy's when i hered some voices i thought it was the other's voices so i let i got"ha ha ha man this is hard"i said i wiped the sweat off my forehead the voices got louder i reconised the voices and i panic'd but still trained"hey can you here that noise chad"ryan said"yeah hey look there is a house i can see somthing moving"chad said"let's check it out"ryan said they came into my veiw i set the sword beside me as i started to do pressup's"who is that"chad said he pointed to me"hey zara you coming in"mia shouted to me"be in a minit"i shouted i stood up again and brushed the hair out of my eye's and acted like i didnt see

them and i sat on the step i closed my eyes after brushing my self off i was aware smell like sweat i started to sing

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

the to boy's looked at each other then back at me then grinned they hid behing a bush as all the other's came out"are you coming in then"jay said"i said in a minit jay dont get your boxer's in a twist we all live here so i can be out in the sun for all i want"i said leaning back"they all live there"ryan wisperd"let's wait"chad wisper'd they went back to looking at me

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

i repeated and smiled the other's went back in and i sensed the boy's walking to me when i opend my eye's they were infront of me grinning"well look's like we found the bad girl"the other's watched from the window i went to walk in but the grabed my arm and got it behind my back"you dont wanna do that"ryan said"and if i did"i said he pulled my arm tighter in"AHH"i went down to my knees"that"chad said"bad mistake"i said"what do you mean"ryan said"you dont wanna mess with a black belt"i got out from the hold and took a stance"2 boys. thats about fair"they said

they steped froward and went for a punch i blocked and kicked it hit there chest's than left footprint's on the tshirt's

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

mia and emy walked out the door when the guy's got me on the floor i slowly got up"yo stop picking on our friend"mia said i took this moment to throw the guy's into the forest when the gap sensour went the boy's got up as we ran out the gate the perv's followed us to the battle"stop right there nighlock"jay shouted we ran forward he summond mooggers i missed all of the mooggers and went to the nighlock i wasnt morphed"so here we have a pretty ranger"i went to punch but he got my fist and turned me around and put his hand's on my hip's ryan and chad were open'd mouthed i looked

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

i chucked the nighlock away from me and put my hand's on my hip's"i know im pretty but im intrested in somone darker than you thanx"SAMURIZER GO GO SAMURAI i slashed the nighlock"hey come on i love you"the nighlok said"well then go hump a duck"i said the other ranger's burst out in laghter"now im not mr nice guy"nighlock said he slashed with ten time's hard at me i hit the ground and tryed to get up but couldnt and i auto demorphed the nighlock put a claw to my lip's"shhhhh"he said and went to claw my face"NO DONT TOUTCH HER"i sent away from contiosnos when decker came from a gap the monstor sent a spell witch hit us ranger's and no one els decker went back to the neather world i suddnely felt younger i rushed back home and went to my room i looked in the mirrior i had longer hair and looked a bit fat i almost passed out on my bed i knew what the spell had done to us we are ageing younger i almost teared up i put on my pj's they were a little small for my now but ill live with it i causitiosly walked out into the hallway to hear the other's in the common room"so i guess were ageing backward's"jay said"yeah but how far back are we"emy said"3 year's"i poked my head in the room"oh hi zara come in"kev said"no thanx im fine out here u got afro?"i said "zara what's wrong"mia said she walked toward's the door"no! dont come closer please"i took my head from the door

and sank down to the floor and hugged my knee's they came out and saw me they gasped"im i crazy or"antonio said i

looked up"im preagnant"i banged the back of my head on the wall"this why i hate being girl"i said mia hugged me"what happend"we all sat around in the common room"it was 3 year's ago i was the girl with no friend's exept the neardy guy in school when this new kid came along we became friend's then bf and gf4month's after that we were at his apartment

when i suddnley felt sleepy i closed my eyes then when i opend them i was tyed up and he-he..he raped me i moved after that and i got pregnant being 13 kid's called me slut sket hore and all that stuff it hurt me but they didnt know i was raped"i said"so what happend to the.."emy said"i had a abortion i didnt want his baby"i said"what did your family do" mike said"my family were not pleased with me and some day's after that they died in a car crash"i said"but we saw you brother"kev said"yeah i got adopdid"i laghed"but to me you guy's are my family"we did a group hug then went to bed i woke up month ltr with morning sickness after that i went and sat down on the coutch with the others only to wince in pain"ahhh"i said"what's wrong"jii said i went to the mirror and loocked at my back"oh god"i said my back had the initals

j.h carved in and a burn mark i punched the wall only for it to break a single tear came from my eye i put a adheisive gauze on my burn and mark"zara why were the letter's j.h on your back"jay said"well he didnt just rape me be carved his name into my back and burned me"i sat on a stool jii came in"zara untill they defeat the nighlock you are in no

condition to fight"ji said"ok i get it im going shoping"i left the house and walked to the town center i could feel kick's in my stomach i got all my stuff and waited at the buss stop when i had extream pain i looked to the person next to me "can you call a hospital my water just broke"she panicked and called them straight away they came mins later i got on to the ambulance and we went to the hospital i layed down on a bed with my knees up the doctor saying"push push zara"i pushed a final time to hear crying i wasnt fat anymore they must of destroyed the nighlock but if they did then how did i give birth i phoned mia"mia hello did you destroy the nighlock you did can you all come to the hospital room 302"i hung up and held my baby in my arm's and saw his little face maby i did want this baby after all he was so cute "arnt you a cutie pie arnt you"i was so into my baby that i didnt notice the other's come in"you gave birth"mike said mia and emy cooed the baby then gave him"are you gonna keep him"kev said"yeah i will for a change"i said"what you gonna name him"jay said i laghed"mabey i call him herobrine"he fell asleep in my arm's i fell asleep after him a week later i was aloud to take him home the other's were at home while walking i hered screaming and saw a nighlock i tryed to go faster but the pram was slow i could hear foot steps coming closer i looked back mooggers running towards me i went as fast as i could and ran"you will never get me or my child"i said i got to the shiba house i close the door

panting i could hear herobrine laghing the other's came in after me seeing me sweaty and panting"stupid nighlock i hate you all the same"i stood up straight to hear herobrine laghing"you like me running then do you"i said i looked at him he looked like he was fayding untill he wasnt there no more"i guess he didnt last long"i said the day's went past as usal untill all of us were walking on the feild and dayu came infront of me"i told you to stay away from decker"she said "sorry girl but you missed out well tuff luck that boy's mine now we are more then just good friend's this is how the story end's too bad you couldnt see see the man that boy could be there is more then meet's the eye i see the store that's in side he's just a boy im just a girl can i make it any more obvios we are in love havnt you hered how we rock eachother's world"i sung decker came out of a gap and heard all of it and smiled at me i smiled back"no no no im supposed to be with him not you"dayu said running forward as such speed slicing my chest my eye's widend as she re-sheathed her shaymish i fell to my knee's and landed on my chest she turned away chuckleing i grimsed at the pain but slowly got up blood stain's everywere SAMURIZER GO GO SAMURAI i yelled putting so much power into it my stroke's wern't white but black i was still the same ranger but not the same colour i was the black ranger i charge[d at dayu everything was a blur as i slashed her and getting to much power and passing out dayu went back to the nether

the other's took me back decker left i woke up the next day it was the 2days befor the summer holliday so i got my school uniform from the wardrobe and got dressed i put my lunch in my bag as i walk into the common room i put on

my blazer the other's looked at me"why do you look like that"mike said i laghed"i have to go back for the last 2 day's before summer mike"i said"why"mia said"school said"i put on my tie jii came in"buy zara have a good time"he said

"i know i wont"i said and walked out the house singing sk8er boi decker came infront of me"so where are you off to today"he said"i have to go to school"i said"well i will walk you there"he said we were talking as we got to the school he

looked at me we kissed i didnt care if everyone was watching but i loved every second of it the bell went"hey see you later"i said and walked into the building the first 3 lessons were fine but while i was in history everything was quiet untill my morpher beeped everyone looked at me i pulled it out of my pocket a red dot on the minni map showed up the teacher nodded at me i grabed my bag and ran out of class the thers watched me go the nighlock were attacking the kid's in pe on the astro turf i ran down there and threw my bag off my back i ran infront of the kid's and teacher"no zara dont"mr rosser said"ive got this"i ran forward bringing out my sword we clashed and shoved he sliced me i sliced him it got to the poing where i morphed beacuse of the painSAMURIAZER GO GO SAMURAIi yelled binging out my staff we were engaged in a battle when he shot me into a wall i lay there just contios he walked towards me and kneeled

"you are weak ranger it wasnt your destiny to be the ranger"he went to punch my face"no i will stop you"decker came threw a gap he sent the monstor away from me and helped me up"thanx"i said"anything for my you"he said i blushed under my helmet we destroyed the monstor together it was 4 period he left i walked to my class witch was drama i walked into class everyone gasped the teacher looked wide eyed at me"zara what happend"tomkins said i looked in the mirror i had a bruis around my noseSYMBOL POWER HEALsat down"ok so were still doing grease tomorrow zara you still playing sandy ben you are still playing danny are you ok with the kiss scean"tomkins said we both nodded at her ben was the hottest guy in class the other girl's were jelous of me"you guy's wont get a good grade if you dont have more than 2 people here"she said"can i bring 6"kill you"dayu said i griped my morpher with all my might"your the

one who will die once and for all"i yelled and ran i brung my sword out we clashed swords ben watched us fight she push me into the wall i had fire in my eyes LEAVE HER ALONE DAYU the thers shouted and they fliped over the gate she pushed her sword deeper into my neck i pushed her away and threw my sword at her it peairced her skin she did the same to me but it peairced my arm she crumpled to dust the others left i fell to the floor ZARA ben yelled and ran over to me he chucked the dagger in the trash then stoped the breading and shook me to life i looked at him then my arm"i killed her"i looked back at ben then smiled after 5th lesson it was hometime i put my books in my bag when somone tapped my back i saw ben he smiled at me"hey than for earlier"i said"hey you were in need any way wanna practis our lines for tommorow"he said"sure you can come over to mine"i said we got there no one was home exept jii we put our stuff in my room then went to the common room and got our scripts out"sandy"he said"danny"i said"why are you here i thought you went back to australia"he said"we had a change of plans"i said"i cant its cool baby rocking and rolling and whatnot"he said"danny"i said"thats my name dont were it out"he said"what's wrong with you"i said the others came in"what's wrong with me whats wrong with you"he said"your not the danny zuko i met at the beach"i said"well

maby there's2of us take out a missing person's add or try yellow pages i dont know"he said"your a fake and a phony and i wish id never laied eyes on you"i said"sandy"he said"and scean"we hered clapping"bravo bravo"emy said"that was so golden"antonio said"that was a great peice of drama"jii said"well there is a summer play tommorow and your invited"i said"im playing danny and zara is playing sandy im ben"ben said"we would love to go"jay said"hey zara show me how to hanjive again"ben said"it's like this"i showed him we practised some more then went to bed i woke up the next morning and got dressed i put my headphones on and started singing i went into the kitchin and drunk my glass of milk and put my hand on the counter put i put my hand on the oven witch was burning hot"AHHH"i yelled and droped my glass it hit my burnt hand and smashed it cut my hand the others came into see me with my burnt and cut hand crying while trying to clean up i then gave up and got up"ok were taking you to the hospital"emy said her and mia got me in the car and took me to the front desk they put me in a room the doc came in"so you burnt and cut your hand"i nodded he went to get some supplies i took out my phone and rung ben"hey ben i might be late tell msDf im at the hospital"and closed my phone mia and emy had to stand outside while the doc dis-infected my cuts i wimperd in pain

he then put some alovera crap on my burns making it burn even more he then banged it up tight making me cry out i then walked out with little tears in my eyes they gave me a hug i wiped my eyes"so where now"mia said as we got into the car"can you drive me into school im allready late can you get somone to drop off my lunch at break"they nodded

and i got out the car and walked into reception i told them what happend then went to my tutor i walked threw the door i had on a short sleaved shirt on so they could all see my hand i walked up to my tutor's desk the others were silent"im sorry im late miss i was at the hospital beacuse i burnt and cut my hand badly"i snifed beacuse it still hurt"its ok zara go down to the drama hall and meet up with the others"she smiled at me i smiled back but a tear fell from my eye as i left the room i walked down the hall i passed my fav teacher mr john my art teacher"zara what are you doing out of tutor"i brushed the hair out of my eyes"im going to drama for the show im the lead girl"i said and walked down the stairs and went threw the doors but i used my bad hand and it hurt more when i used the second door"owowowowow"i said as a walked up to the stage we practised untill decker came threw the doors with a bag i jumped off the stage and huged him"decker you are a life saver"i kissed him then we broke appart i took my bag off him and saw he still had uramasa

"how did they let you in here with your sword"i laghed"they thought it was a rod"he smiled untill mooggers appered we went back to back"ready"i said"ready"he said we both double teamed on the mooggers he left when we finished them i looked to the others they were smirking at me i blushed"yeah i have a boyfriend so what"i said and had a sip of my drink then went up to ms tomkins"hi miss" i said"zara what happend to your hand"she said"well i got up and dressed then went and got a drink of milk and put my hand on the side but it was the oven and it was burning hot i droped my glass and it cut my hand"i said"ill make sure you dont use that had as much"she said my phone went"a nighlock where

ok im on it"i closed my phone and ran out the room the nighlock was on the feild i ran and fliped over him and landed infront of the kids"so white ranger back again are we"he said"i hate you and all the other nighlock"i said"what so you hate your boyfriend"he said this made me angry"no he is human to me he has a soul and a heart he dose not destroy the world"i ran at him and pulled out my sword and slashed he caught the sword"so big but so weak"he said and threw me to the ground then picked me up by my throat"you are a pethetic excuse for a ranger"he squeased tighter i couldnt breath i saw the others running toward me i closed my eyes and focused all my power into my fist and punched him in

the stomach he droped me to the floor and got sent flying into the wall i could still feel the grip of his hand on my throat i started to cough the nighlock dried out i ran inside the others ran after me when i got inside i ran to my bag coughing like crazy and started to drink"ZARA"the others yelled as they raced into the room i choaked on my drink being scared i started to cough again they came over to me mike started to hit my back i stoped coughing emy cleaned up the mess"never do that again"i said"now how about some vocal practis"tomkins said"we all looked at her"i mean some singing to help your voice for tonight zara your up"she said"ok"i said bring me to life started playing i set my bottle aside and closed my eyes tapping my foot and started to sing

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to life)

the door opend and the yr9started onto the seats i looked at the time it was time to perform we walked on stage and started the play10mins later the hanjive scean it was only me and ben left"so dancing is what todays style then"we saw a nighlock i got into a stance and looked to he others i shook my head meaning that i didnt need help"so you at shool then let me show these people what a pefetic ranger you are then MOOGGERS"he yelled mooggers filled the stage "look's like the spot light is on me hey nighlock"i struck down the mooggers the nighlock slashed meSAMURIZER GO GO SAMURAI i slashed the nighlock he got my bad hand and put it behind my back"AHH"i yelled"you are not wanted on the team they hate you they wished dayu killed you all those times and they wished you never joined the team"he kicked me into the wall i auto demorphed he grabed both arm's behind my back and got my hair and turned to the others"this is a discrase to the world of nighlock's and rangers see everyone hates you they never liked you"my eyes turned green i could see everyong giving me dirty looks chucking rubish at me some swearing the others turned there backs on me i threw the nighlock off me"STOP IT STOP IT"i yelled covering my ears in the real world the others gave me weird looks"zara what are you talking about"jack said"STOP IT STOP SWEARING AT ME STOP YELLING"i ran

out the room crying i ran down the hill and then started to walk to my home my family moved out but it was mine to use

i could hear people behind me i looked back i could see the others"hey sket"mike yelled"SHUT THE FUCK UP MIKE"i yelled and walked faster in the real world mike yelled hey zara but he gave me a weired look i could hear them jogging towards me kev grabed my sholder"what"i growled"where are you going the shiba house is this way"he said "why did you tell me to fuck off"mike said"you called me a sket and i need to go home"i said i walked to my house and opend the door and went up into my room i put some stuff into a bag somthing was shot into my neck i thought it was a fly so i ignored it i put my xbox360 my controller my headset and battries in a bag i put some stuff like peg's for my bike my phone and my laptop in a diffrent bag i got my bags and went down stairs as i was walking in the hallway my vision started fayding as it dose i banghed into the wall the others came out into the hallway to see me verry pale rubbing my eyes i set my bags on the floor then looked at the others the world was spinning i sat down untill it stoped spinning"are you ok zara"emy said"im ok its normal go on without me i need to get more stuff ill catch up with you"i said"you sure"jay said"look im ok my car is out front ill drive back"they left i got some more stuff then put it in the boot of my car i then got into the drivers seat and turned on the engine as i started down the motor way i started to feel sleepy


End file.
